Wrong Number
by Natsumi Yuki-Hime
Summary: A drunk Kagami, a cellphone and a number that shouldn't be dialed. What will happen now? One-shot. KagaKuro. Rated T just to ensure safety.


**Summary: A drunk Kagami, a cellphone and a number that shouldn't be dialed. What will happen now? One-shot. KagaKuro. Rated T just to ensure safety.**

**DISCLAIMER: I NEVER OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**(A/N: This idea just popped into my head and so I decided to make a one-shot)**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

_"Hello?"_

"You know what…your voice is the most beautiful voice I ever heard. Are you an angel that were sent from above? Coz your voice is so sweet." Kagami muttered on the line. He just arrived on his pad after having an all-night drinking session with his teammates in Seirin Basketball Club.

_"Kagamicchi, what are you talking about? Are you drunk?" Ryouta Kise said on the other line._

"Yes, my love...Just by hearing your voice makes me drunk. Oh I really love you, my sunshine." Kagami said back. "I just can't wait to see you here in my bed tonight"

_"Kagamicchi! You're so naughty! You're so dead!" Kise shot back and ended the call._

"Hey! Wait….!" Kagami said back but the call had already ended.

10 minutes later…

Ring! Ring! Ring!

_"Hello?"_

"Hello there my little sweetheart…How have you been today? Come to my pad right now and we'll play your favorite game of tag." Kagami sexily suggested.

_"What are you blabbering nanodayo?" Midorima Shintarou asked in a pissed tone. "I am not your sweetheart, you drunkard."_

"You're not? But if I remember correctly, you're the one who stole my heart!" Kagami whined.

_"If you don't stop this nonsense talk, you're going to regret it big time nanodayo"_

And Midorima ended the call.

Another 10 minutes passed…

Ring! Ring! Ring!

_"Hello?"_

"Hello too, my cutest teddy bear! I missed you so much! Why aren't you visiting me huh? Don't you miss me?" Kagami wailed.

_"You dumbass, are you drunk? And who are you calling teddy bear huh? Are you picking a fight?!" Aomine Daiki hissed on the line._

"Fight? Ohhhhhhh…I like that…Let's fight for dominance tonight, teddy bear. Let's see who the boss is" Kagami seductively replied back.

_"You're crazy…You better prepare yourself for the worst" Aomine warned and just like Kise and Midorima, he also ended the call._

After Kagami's conversation with Aomine, he decided to visit his kitchen to look for something to drink. His gaze then landed on the lone bottle of vodka that was at the corner of the fridge. He picked it up and chugged its contents until it was empty.

"Whew…That was good!" Kagami said to no one in particular- basically he's just talking to himself since he is living alone on his pad.

Kagami returned to the living room and settled himself on the floor. He spotted his cellphone again and dialed a number.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

_"Hello?"_

"Hi there, cupcake…Are you still up? Why don't you come here? It's lonely being all alone here…" Kagami suggested.

_"For our information, I am not your cupcake but I won't mind if you give me lots of cupcakes. I'm hungry." Murasakibara Atsushi replied back. "Give me lots of food and I'll just forget what you just had said."_

"Come to me, my cupcake and I'll feed you personally and I'm gonna make sure that you'll be wanting for more" Kagami said back.

_"Eeww…You're gross, Kaga-chin."Murasakibara retorted._

"No, I am not…I'm just offering myself to feed you, my sweetest cupcake. Isn't that what you want?" Kagami said

_"You're really gonna get it, Kaga-chin." And with that, Murasakibara hang up._

With his head starting to spin like crazy, Kagami dialed another number once again and waited for the other line to answer.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

_"Hello?"_

"Hello there darling…Did you miss me?" Kagami asked. "Because I really miss you…"

_"Taiga, if you don't have anything decent to say, I would rather end this nonsense call." This time, it was Akashi Seijuro who answered._

"Nonsense call? Darling, this is definitely not a nonsense call! Don't you want to talk to me? Or rather, do you want to play along with me? If you choose the second option then my pad is very much open for you darling." Kagami shot back.

_"Taiga, I can sense that you are drunk right now and is not in your usual state. I suggest that you should just take a rest tonight. You better prepare yourself for this. And please, I am not your darling." _

And Akashi ended the call.

* * *

The next day,

"Aaaarrgghhh, my head still hurts but I've got no choice, I need to go to the basketball gym today!" Kagami whined to himself.

He took a bath, wore casual basketball shorts and a jersey underneath a clean white t-shirt and immediately went on his way towards the basketball gym where they will held some practice before their much awaited Regional tournament.

The moment Kagami stepped inside the basketball gym, he was greeted by rainbow colored men and in the middle was Kagami's teammate and lover, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Good morning, Vanilla Shake!" Kagami greeted as he made his way to hug Kuroko only to be stopped by the rainbow colored men.

"Don't call me Vanilla Shake you drunkard cheater" Kuroko retorted.

With a confused look, Kagami replied "Huh? Drunkard cheater? What are you talking about? And why are your Miracle friends here anyway? This is our basketball practice. They're not invited."

"You don't need to pretend as if you are innocent. My friends called me and they all told me that you called them last night." Kuroko replied.

"I did?" Kagami asked as he blinked his eyes twice. "Oh really? Did I ask them to be here?"

A vein popped on Kuroko's head and he immediately throw a basketball straight into Kagami's face. "Kagami-kun, Baka! I hate you!"

"Huh? What did I do?" Kagami asked.

As if taking it as a cue, Kise was the one who replied "You called me last night and even called me your SUNSHINE!"

It was Midorima's turn to speak up "And you called me your SWEETHEART nanodayo. Thanks to you, I've got bad luck for today."

With a hint of annoyance, Aomine interjected "And you called me your TEDDY BEAR! Damn it, Kagami…You're gross"

Murasakibara followed suit as he said "You also called me CUPCAKE though I thought you are really giving me some, Kaga-chin."

And last but not the least, the red haired, heterochromatic eyed lad speak up "And you even dare to call me your DARLING, Taiga. How rude can you be? Speaking to me like that." And Akashi turned to Kuroko and patted his shoulders "Tetsuya, you don't deserve a cheater like him. That man needs to learn his lessons. He should never take my comrade for granted."

"That's right. Kurokocchi, he's cheating on you! Kagamicchi is so mean!" Kise shot back.

"Hey hey! What are you trying to do with Kuroko huh?" Kagami asked. "And if I really said those things, well sorry! I'm just drunk!"

"Sorry? You drank last night and you didn't even told me? Just what am I to you huh? First, you got drunk without my permission, then you called my friends and call them with whatever endearments you called them. What's next huh? You really hurt me, Kagami-kun" Kuroko spat.

Kagami held Kuroko's arms and looked at him straight into his blue eyes "I'm sorry, Kuroko…I promise I won't do it again. Please forgive me"

"No, Kuroko. You'll end up hurting again if you forgive him nanodayo" Midorima interjected.

"Mido-chin is right, Kuro-chin…" Murasakibara seconded.

Kuroko looked at his rainbow friends and then at Kagami as he replied "I've already decided, Kagami-kun."

"And what is your decision?" Kagami asked.

"Let's call it quits"

* * *

**END OF ONE SHOT!**

**Sorry if it's not funny or whatever. I just write what I imagined on my mind. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME TO WRITE A SHOUNEN-AI LIKE THIS. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Natsumi Yuki-Hime**


End file.
